For Your Entertainment
by Serene Cullen
Summary: A songfic based on Adam Lambert's For Your Entertainment. It's a little kinky but i hope i did well with it. Enjoy Always yours Serene Cullen


For Your Entertainment

I sat snug in my seat in between Harry and Ron. I watched and cheered as the Bulgarian team was released from their locker room. Red streamed out from the back of their brooms as they flew around the stadium. Seats turned into screens as my boyfriend flew around the stadium and it amplified his image. I slapped Harry's arm and he smiled at me. Ron turned to Lavender and snogged her until his image left. He flew towards me and kissed my hand lightly before taking off again. I smiled sweetly before blushing after I realized that the large picture was focused on me.

Soon the screen was turned off as the Japanese came out. There was applause for them as well and soon the game was underway. I cheered when Bulgaria scored and nearly screamed when Viktor played his familiar game of chicken with the opponent's seeker. But as always at the last second he pulled up.

"Sorry Harry," I said releasing his arm.

"It's ok Mione, but how you aren't used to his tricks yet I'll never know."

I stuck my tongue out at Harry and turned my eyes back to the game. I watched nervously as the game reached Bulgaria 60 and Japan 200 if Japan scored one more point then Viktor could only tie the game if he caught the snitch. I covered my mouth as the Japanese chaser zoomed in to score. She threw the quaffle but the second before it went through the announcer said "Viktor Krum has caught the golden snitch Bulgaria wins 210 to 200." I jumped from my seat screaming.

The whole crowd broke into an uproar as he presented the golden snitch high in the air. I smiled wider than I ever have before and waved towards him. I knew of course that he couldn't see me from his place in the sky. He flew down and grabbed my arm and hoisted me onto his broom. I let out a blood curdling screech and gripped onto his neck for dear life.

"Hush vy Her-mio-ninny," he said stroking my hair gently. "I luff vou and I von't let anything happen to vou vy luff."

"I know that!" I said hiding my face into his neck. "But I hate heights," he chuckled and kissed my head lovingly.

"Oh vy sveet Her-mio-ninny. I luff vou more dan life itself."

"Oh you worry me when you say that from a broom over 100 feet in the air."

He chuckled again "I vill not drop vou vy dear."

"Oh good," he lifted my chin as we hovered in the air and kissed me sweetly. I smiled into his lips but wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly back. He reached behind his neck and took one of my arms from around his neck. I felt him reach in his pocket then he slid something on my left finger. I broke away and looked at my finger, on it sat a beautiful diamond.

I stared up at him my mouth unattractively ajar. "Marry ve?" he whispered. I threw my arms around his neck and cuddled into his neck nodding furiously. Another round of applause broke out as my nod was projected on the large screen.

He flew me down to Harry and Ron and each congratulated me and I showed off my ring. Viktor pulled me into his arms again and flew me down to the locker room. He walked in with me and champagne was soon soaking both of us. I laughed in his arms as his teammates congratulated us. The two I had become closest to hugged me tightly and whispered congratulations. As I talked to some of the others I saw Brandon and Kyle, my two friends, take Viktor into the corner and make some threatening gestures.

I walked over worried "everything ok?"

"Just making sure he doesn't hurt our little Mione."

"Oh you two," I said smiling. I kissed Viktor "he'll treat me right I know he will. Now," I said turning to Viktor "lets apparated home because I want you _so_ bad and I don't want to deal with the reporters."

Brandon and Kyle whistled as I grabbed Viktor's shirt and took us home. He growled lightly in his throat as I shoved him against a wall. "Vou are in vne of dose moods aren't vou?"

"Oh ya," I said smirking sexily at him.

"Oh vy Her-mio-ninny," he said bending his head and capturing my lips. I slammed my hips on his and greedily devoured his lips. "I am dinking I am in vor a rough night."

"I'm thinking you're right my darling." I grabbed his neck and brought it to me again while walking backwards to the bedroom. On the way he slammed me against one of the walls and my head hit the wall, I moaned loudly against him. He picked my legs up and I wrapped them around his large muscular waist.

I grabbed his hair and pulled and he moaned loudly. We made it to our bedroom and he threw me on the bed. He crawled on top of me and ripped my shirt off. My black lacy bra was now exposed as Viktor viciously bit at my neck. I moaned loudly and clawed down his back and ripped at his tight fitting undershirt. As much as I loved it on him I loved it ten times more on the floor. I finally scrapped it off and quickly brought his pants off too and threw both on the floor. At the same time he pulled my pants off and then my lacy underwear set and they joined his clothes, boxers now too, on the floor.

He raked his nails down my sides and I clawed at his abs. He kissed me roughly before biting my lip. He only stopped when it drew blood, he looked at me concerned but when I kissed him back hungrily it instantly renewed his hunger and lust. I flipped him over "oh no!" he bellowed and rolled us again. He grabbed my arms and pinned them above me. Oh I loved our S&M nights. "Vou are so beautiful vy Her-mio-ninny," I blushed under his gaze. "Do zou vant vour toys again tonight?"

"No just you my love," I said leaning up and kissing him.

"Very vell but remember vou asked for dis." I smirked sexily up at him as he kept a firm grip on my arms. He used only one hand to hold both of mine down and his other slid down to my core. Keeping with our themed night he gave me no warm up but instead slid three fingers into me. I screamed in pleasure and pain as he moved them quickly in and out of me. I threw my head back moaning as he continued to pleasure me. He slammed his hand in and out never relenting in force. I loved it when he got feisty, he looked so confident like this. He finally pulled all three of his fingers out and I whined as I had not gotten my release. He chuckled before adding a forth and then bringing me to orgasm.

"Oh let me touch you too my love, please."

"Not yet, darling," he pulled his fingers from me and teased my other entrance. I gasped as he slid a finger slowly into my back entrance. "Tell ve if I hurt vou luff."

"Yes of course," I said breathlessly. He carefully worked his finger farther and farther into me before adding another and scissoring them before flipping me again. "Oh wow," I said as I felt him stick his rather large manhood into me. I fought back the tears, I loved the pain but it still brought the automatic response. I screamed in pleasure as he pounded into me again and again. "Viktor!" I screamed. He didn't stop until he came twice up my rear entrance. Finally he pulled out and I turned around and kissed him deeply. "I love you."

"And I vou." He pulled me into his arms "Sleep now vy Her-mio-ninny I vish to hold vou all night."

"I would allow you to do that my darling but the problem is I'm still horny for you." I crawled on top of him and kissed him lightly, I traveled down his neck and up to his ear before violently biting his ear. He moaned as expected. I trailed kisses down his chest and stopped to nip at his nipples a few times. When I reached his manhood I muttered a cleaning spell since it had been up my arse. Slowly I licked the tip and he growled in response. He grabbed my head and pushed lightly.

"Ah-ah-ah," I said waving my finger and sitting upright. I grabbed for my wand, which was on the floor and flicked it at his wrists. Instantly they were pinned against our headboard and he was stuck. I smirked at him and tossed my wand back with my clothes. I returned to my spot and flicked my tongue over his tip, once, twice, three times and then took it into my mouth. As I moved up and down I lightly raked my teeth over him. I made sure not to go too hard I knew the area was sensitive. He moaned and when I applied a little more pressure cautiously he moaned louder. He thrust his hips up trying to get deeper into my mouth but I worked at my own pace and his hips would get him nowhere. Finally I gave him what he was looking for as I moved my head quickly on him and he moaned loudly. When he came I swallowed all of it quickly, since he always made me spit it out if I didn't. He was under the impression that I didn't like his taste.

I made my way back up and positioned myself over him huge member and looking him straight in the eyes slide down going onto him. I had always had a bit of trouble being on top but he always helped, I muttered the counter curse for his wrists and they took my waist. I slid up and down on him and we were both moaning. Something in him however snapped as he rolled us violently onto the floor and began slamming into me. I screamed in pleasure and wrapped my legs around his waist letting him go deeper. My arms found his back to claw at and my teeth found his sensitive neck flesh. His teeth also found mine and by the time we had both came we were both a little bloody.

I smiled up at him and stood up. He stood as well and pulled the covers down and crawled under. He patted the bed next to him and I sleepily crawled in. I laid my head on his chest and kissed his abs multiple times before drifting off to dream about being Mrs. Hermione Krum.


End file.
